The present invention generally relates to domestic refrigerators and freezers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for utilizing cool outdoor ambient temperature levels to reduce the energy required to operate a domestic refrigerator or freezer system.
Virtually every home and apartment in this country has at least one refrigerator for storing perishable food products. Additionally, many households also have a freezer for storing food products over extended periods of time. As a consequence of such widespread usage, these domestic appliances consume a substantial part of the electrical energy which is generated by the nation's utility companies. In this regard, it should be noted that refrigerators are considered to be a relatively inefficient appliance. Indeed, it has recently been reported that aside from electric heaters, refrigerators rank as the next most inefficient appliances in the home. Since even the newest refrigerators consume approximately 700 kwh of electricity per year, it should be understood that a substantial need still exists to increase the energy efficiency of domestic refrigeration appliances.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide a system and method which reduces the energy required to operate domestic refrigerator and freezer systems.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an energy efficient domestic refrigeration system which minimizes the heat generated inside a home when the outdoor ambient temperature exceeds a desired indoor temperature.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a domestic refrigeration system which may be applied to retrofit existing domestic refrigeration units or applied at the factory to new domestic refrigeration units.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide a domestic refrigeration system which reduces the quantity of refrigerant needed in the system.